1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to urinals which are not connected with water sources but which can be flushed with self-contained liquid. The urinals have the ability to separate urine and the liquid. The urine can be drained but the liquid can be recycled to flush the urinals. The urinals can be flushed automatically after each use.
2. Descriptions of the Prior Arts
No prior art related to waterless urinals which can be flushed was found.